In a filling system, there often exists a tank that holds a beverage that is to be used for filling containers, such as bottles or cans. This tank feeds numerous filling elements in parallel. During the filling process, it is important to regulate the extent to which this storage tank is filled with beverage. This is referred to as the tank's “fill level.”